What if ?
by oracle-eldaryenne
Summary: Et s'ils avaient survécus ? S'ils avaient été présents ? S'ils avaient eu de l'aide ... "C'est avec des si qu'on refait le monde" n'avait cessé de se répéter Mello depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, maintenant , les yeux ouverts éternellement, sa tête fracassée contre le volant de son camion , il ne pourra plus les dire ces deux mots... Matt le corps criblé de balles non plus...


_**Hello ! bienvenue sur ce OS qui aura necessité deux nuits blanches pour sa rédaction ! J'espère que cela vous plaira :D J'ai fait mention d'un des personnages créé par la reine des OC , la petite Nyx 3 K est un personnage inventé par mes soins, tout comme l'agent Happ Ce One-shot prend place un an avant le début du RP fait avec DaraMitsuki :D Sur ce , enjoy et bonne lecture ;D ( COVER par la talentueuse ;D) Merci à de m'avoir indiqué certains point scientifiques au téléphone mdr**_

_« Asuna Detizawa , en direct live. Je me trouve actuellement sur les lieux de l'attaque qui a été engendrée à l'encontre de notre Maître Kira. Le suspect aurait foncé sur les forces de l'ordre avec une grenade, afin de les distraire et permettre l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Takada. Tout opposant de quelque nature que ce soit, reçoit le châtiment de la mort. Il a par conséquent été abattu. Son identité reste inconnue. » Une photo apparait à l'écran. Des cheveux rouges... Une cigarette entre les dents... Matt... La journaliste marque une seconde de pause. « On m'informe que nous venons de retrouver la personne à l'origine du kidnapping. Il s'agit d'un jeune Homme. » ajoute-t-elle. Un cliché macabre de Mello , le crâne défoncé contre le volant, vient occuper l'écran._

_Un cri de douleur résonne alors dans les locaux du FBI. Tout le monde reste silencieux , ne comprenant pas le son soudain. Leur collaboratrice, une des enquêtrices de la Wammy's House, vient de tomber à genoux , en larmes. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi se met-elle dans un état pareil ? Ses mains griffent son visage, elle remontent dans sa chevelure rose, tirant les brins fins et soyeux avec force, comme pour anesthésier le désespoir qu'elle semble ressentir. Un des agents en formation, Natanael Taylor, vient derrière elle, l'attirant contre lui, et lui murmurant doucement quelques questions. Mais Elle semble en transe, ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Quelques mots étranglés franchissent sa bouche... Pitié... Elle le répète en boucle , encore et encore, incapable de se calmer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi choisir Kira plutôt que la justice ?_

_"- Non... Ils ne peuvent pas être partis... C'est impossible... Ils sont bien trop malins... Bien trop intelligents... » Sanglote-t-elle , enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras du jeune homme qui la tient. « Le trio de l'enfer ne fonctionne pas si je suis seule... » de grosses larmes viennent s'échouer sur son menton. Comment doit-elle faire désormais ? Sans ses deux frères de coeur pour l'embêter et la taquiner à longueur de journée ? Qui va-t-elle charrier désormais ? Faire des blagues sur un possible amour entre les deux ? Et ces crises de fou-rires ? "- Mademoiselle K , je vais vous raccompagner à votre Hôtel, prenez le temps de vous calmer. » lui dit l'agent Wills , qui assis sur sa chaise, lui jette un regard de pitié. « Je sais que vous êtes exténuée, vous reposer vous fera le plus grand bien. » Elle le dévisage, inconsciente de ce qu'il dit. Son corps et engourdi, elle ne sent plus rien, comme si anesthésiée. Un bourdonnement désagréable remonte dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle tente de se contenir un minimum. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle s'humilie ainsi devant tout le monde... Alors, malgré son effroi, elle se force à se relever, prend ses affaires, et suit son coéquipier jusque dans la voiture. Elle ne desserre pas la mâchoire de tout le trajet._

La lumière de la lune éclaire légèrement le trottoir, tandis qu'elle avance, le pas certain, vers une immense tour. Là-bas l'attend une femme , ancienne scientifique, rencontrée il y a plus d'un an, alors que l'affaire Kira se voyait arriver à terme, arrêté par le désormais célèbre successeur de L , Near. La ruelle est sombre , seules quelques voitures viennent éclairer de leurs phares trop jaunes, les dalles noirâtres qui jonchent le sol. Le bruit de ses talons résonnent contre la pierre, alors qu'elle resserre son imperméable noir plus près de son corps.

_'Il fait froid_' songe-t-elle , grelottante. La voute céleste brille magnifiquement, et pour un fugace instant, elle se demande si tout ceci n'est pas un signe. Un message des cieux pour lui dire qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, qu'elle ne fait pas fausse route... Le vent lui mord la peau , sèche sa gorge , gèle ses mains. Elle aurait dû prendre des gants. Et un bonnet. Et une écharpe. '_Ah ma pauvre K, un jour tu oublieras ta tête._'. Depuis la terrible mort de ses amis d'enfance, elle n'est malheureusement plus capable de raisonner correctement, et en vient souvent à ne plus se souvenir de choses importantes. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle avait laissé à la vue de tous , un dossier hautement confidentiel, ce qui , en temps normal, était parfaitement impensable.

Elle remonte l'allée, et pénètre dans le parking souterrain. Il y a une demi-douzaine de voitures de sport, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Une Lamborghini dernier modèle, d'un noir brillant attire particulièrement son attention. '_Ce qu'elle est belle ! Ce genre de bolide aurait plu à.._.' Elle se coupe, les larmes aux yeux. Le temps à beau passer, et sa mémoire flancher, cela elle ne peut passer outre. Cela fait trop mal. Avec un soupir désespéré, elle continue son chemin. Le gel irritant de l'extérieur ne l'atteignant plus, elle commence à avoir chaud. Alors elle retire sa veste , révélant son chemisier vermeil, allant de paire avec sa jupe crayon aux couleurs plus obscures. Ses escarpins vernis résonnent encore plus sur le béton. Elle part vers la gauche, où se trouvent des escaliers de verre. Prenant grand soin de ne pas faire trop de raffut, elle monte tranquillement. Déterminée, elle ne laisse rien transparaitre, arborant toujours son sourire de Mona-Lisa, celui qu'elle use lorsqu'elle veut persuader les gens que tout va bien. Une femme derrière un comptoir l'interpelle. D'environ soixante ans, elle semble sévère. Fut une époque non si lointaine où elle lui aurait fait ravaler son air condescendant, mais plus maintenant. A qui pourrait-elle bien le raconter ensuite , histoire de rire un coup ? Personne, et là réside le problème.

"- Je peux vous aider ? » demande la vieille chouette en la scrutant de bas en haut comme si elle était un animal de foire. C'est sûr que cette pimbêche ne devait pas souvent voir des filles comme elle, aux cheveux roses naturels, et aux yeux étrangement violets. K marque une pause. Quelle excuse lui donner pour pouvoir se rendre à son rendez-vous fait dans la clandestinité ? Il n'allait quand même pas falloir l'assommer non ? "- Je viens voir l'agent Happ. C'est une amie , nous devons diner ensemble. » - lui répond-t-elle finalement. Une rencontre banale pour passer la soirée à rire. 'Voilà un bon alibi' , se félicite-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne sait si cela passe ou non, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper que voilà la dite Agent arrivant à toute allure dans le hall.

"- Ah ! Ma chérie ! Te voilà enfin ! » lui dit-elle en s'approchant et l'attirant à elle de façon maternelle. « J'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin vilaine ! Allons ne sois pas gênée, entres dans mon bureau, j'ai déjà mit la table ! » Elle joue le jeu, se laissant emportée par le jeu d'acteur assez impressionnant de la femme. Elle entre sans un mot, et s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir blanc qui occupent l'espace de travail. Attendant sagement que les actions sérieuses débutent, elle regarde autour d'elle avec intérêt.

La pièce est joliment décorée, bien que très impersonnelle. De grandes baie-vitrées lui offrent une vue imprenable sur New-York. De cette hauteur, elle peut apercevoir les lumières de Central Park , et les grands spots perçant la noirceur , de la boite de nuit d'en bas. Sur les murs blancs immaculés, de multiples étagères grises emplies de livres, tous des ouvrages de grands auteurs de la médecine et de la psychologie. Freud et Elisabeth Kübler-Ross par exemple, ou bien même Friedrich Nietzsche et Jean-Jaques Rousseau. Une bien belle collection d'exemplaires. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant dans un coin d'une petite bibliothèque derrière le bureau, des livres plus classiques , tels que Les Misérables de Victor Hugo, ou Les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire , ainsi que des histoires plus modernes, écrites par Guillaume Musso , ou Jean-Marie Le Clézio. Enfin, bien dissimulés , toute la collection du Marquis de Sade, donc un particulièrement usé, « la philosophie du boudoir. »

Ce dernier titre lui fait remonter quelques souvenirs à la surface. Elle se souvient d'un jour à la wammy's. L avait ramené quelques bons romans pour les divertir , mais Watari les avait passé en revue, et avait jugé que celui de Sade était trop osé pour des enfants comme eux. Il l'avait par conséquent placé tout en haut d'une vieille armoire de la bibliothèque pour être certain que personne ne puisse en faire la lecture. Enfin... C'était sans compter sur Mello la teigne, car aussitôt que le vieux bonhomme avait tourné les talons, il s'était empressé de le faire tomber pour fourrer son nez dedans. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi traumatisé de sa vie.

« - Bien commençons si tu le veux bien, K. » Lui dit l'agent Happ la sortant de ses pensées. Elle hoche la tête, dévisageant son interlocutrice. Taille moyenne, cheveux bleus, yeux dissimulant un drame. Une grosse cicatrice en forme de X sur la joue, et surtout, un carré plongeant d'un bleu flamboyant. Au moins elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir une couleur différente ! « J'ai en ma possession le Death Note de Light Yagami. » lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Comment ? Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Ce foutu cahier qui avait précipité la mort de ses meilleurs amis ?

"- Comment l'avez-vous eu ? » lui demande-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« - C'est Near qui me l'a donné afin que je puisse l'étudier de manière plus profonde. Il s'avère par conséquent que je suis parvenue à rencontrer le Dieu de la Mort , Ryuk. » explique calmement la scientifique. K claque la langue , mécontente. Pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit cette arme de tuerie massive ? Enfin... Si cela lui permet d'atteindre son objectif, elle s'en préoccupe peu. Seulement elle a parfois du mal à suivre le raisonnement de son camarade. Bien qu'ils n'aient eu que des contacts limités depuis le drame, elle se tient néanmoins au courant de comment il se porte, principalement par le billet de Nyx , qu'elle appelle assez régulièrement.

« - Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? » lui demande-t-elle, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. « Pourquoi venez-vous me dire que vous avez avec vous ce foutu cahier ? C'est une menace tacite pour m'empêcher de vous atteindre ? Je vous préviens, si vous tentez de me faire du mal, vous serez immédiatement arrêtée. L'agent Taylor a prévenu son équipe. »

"- Mais non voyons... Je suis de ton côté tu sais ? » lui répond-t-elle avec une mimique rassurante. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment. Ils te manquent. »

« - Plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer... »

_La pluie bat fort contre sa fenêtre, cela lui fait mal aux yeux, mais elle ne peut pas bouger , ne veut pas bouger. Trois semaines depuis ce flash info. Elle n'est plus sortie de son hôtel depuis. Elle a complétement abandonné l'enquête sur la quelle elle travaillait , et reste dans un état léthargique, à pleurer des heures durant en se blâmant de leur disparition. Si elle avait été avec eux, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait pu élaborer un plan moins fonceur que celui de Mello, qui leur aurait permit de garder la vie sauve. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'a rien dans l'estomac, tout ce qu'elle arrive à ingérer termine indubitablement dans les toilettes. Elle vomi plus que de raison, ne dort presque pas, tremble comme une feuille, et est incapable de fixer son attention sur quelque chose. Décadence. Son corps souffre autant que son âme, elle se puni en se privant de tout._

_Elle regarde son poignet. Elle y voit le tatouage en forme de croix , qu'elle partageait avec eux... Des larmes coulent de nouveau, des sanglots longs emplis de désarroi venant bloquer sa respiration... Comment supporter tout cela ? Comment faire face à leur absence ? Comment aller de l'avant alors qu'eux sont six pieds sous terre ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Elle déteste Kira. Déteste aussi L de s'être laissé aveugler , de ne pas avoir été en mesure de survivre. S'il avait résolu l'enquête, ils ne seraient pas morts ! Elle avait déjà tant eu de mal avec la disparition de son mentor , mais rajouter a cela le deuil de Blondie et Poil de carotte... Cela devient trop dur pour ses frêles épaules. Elle a besoin d'eux, pour être elle-même , pour sourire , pour vivre tout simplement !_

_Elle se souvient la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite... « A jamais ensemble. » Ces mots de gamins avaient pourtant eu tellement de valeur pour chacun d'eux. Ils en ont encore pour elle. Dans son état second, elle croit avoir comprit la vraie signification de cette phrase. C'était plus qu'un « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », car même la faucheuse ne pouvait les séparer... Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose... Il faut les rejoindre... Ce constat biaisé par la fatigue, la rend plus vive, presque guillerette alors qu'elle se dépêche de prendre quelques affaires, de quoi se couvrir, avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle rend les clés à la réception, ne comptant plus y remettre les pieds, puis elle grimpe dans l'un de ses charmants taxis jaune. Elle lui demande de l'emmener sur le pont reliant le Golden Gate et la Baie de San-Francisco. Le trajet se fait dans le plus grand des silences, le seul son de la radio occupant l'air ambiant. Au milieu du pont, elle demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter, puis, lui payant ce qu'elle devait, elle avance vers le bord. Elle surplombe l'immensité de l'eau. C'est si beau. Tout est si morne autour d'elle, le ciel gris ternissant le cadre, mais la beauté de ce paysage la laisse sans voix. Voilà un lieu magnifique pour rejoindre sa famille..._

_Passant ses jambes de l'autre côté de la barrière, se retrouvant au bord du vide, elle respire, craignant la douleur que cela engendrera lorsqu'elle fera le grand saut... Mais elle s'imagine Matt et Mello , l'attendant de l'autre côté, prêts a se chahuter avec elle pour l'éternité. Leur insouciance mise de côté depuis trop longtemps, et elle sourit... Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne les retrouve. Elle a Hâte ! La mort l'appelle dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Quel bel attrait que celui de plonger toute entière dans une si belle nature. Elle a toujours adoré San-Francisco, c'était là bas qu'elle avait toujours prévu de partir vivre avec sa famille, lorsqu'ils seraient tous assez vieux pour arrêter les cours de formation et devenir de vrais détectives. C'est une belle métaphore de savoir que sa dernière demeure sera là. Elle est sur le point d'y aller. Elle avance un peu plus vers le rebord._

_\- K ? Mais que faites-vous nom d'un chien ? » résonne une voix qu'elle identifie comme être celle de l'Agent en formation , Natanael Taylor. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_« - Je vais les rejoindre. » - répond-elle avec simplicité, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte commun._

_« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? » hurle-t-il inquiet. « Vous croyez sincèrement qu'ils voudraient ça ? Qu'ils voudraient vous voir abandonner le combat alors qu'eux auraient adorer le continuer ? La vie est dure, mais tellement précieuse ! Si vous les aimez autant que vous le prétendez, ne faites pas ça ! »_

Elle sort de sa torpeur. Certains flash-back lui reviennent parfois comme cela. C'est agaçant, elle ne veut pas revivre les souvenirs les plus durs. Ils l'ont déjà bien assez blessé la première fois. Se concentrant sur sa collègue du moment, elle attend que l'Agent Happ lui explique ce qu'elle a à lui dire, retenant les frissons d'horreur au souvenir qui vient de la noyer.

« - Il s'avère que pour un sac de Pommes, Ryuk pourrait faire n'importe quoi, y comprit me révéler comment ramener les gens emportés par le Death Note. » K sursaute. Puis se crispe de nouveau...

"- Ce qui veut dire que Matt ne pourra pas revenir... » - soupire-t-elle. 'Mello ne le supportera pas...'

« - C'est là que tu fais erreur ma chère... » - l'interrompt son vis-à-vis. Elle soupire doucement avant de plonger sa main dans un grand tiroir sur le côté. Elle en sort le livre maudit, et la détective ne peut retenir un frisson d'Horreur de lui déchirer la peau. En l'ouvrant sur l'une des dix dernières pages, elle le pose devant elle. « Mail Jeevas. ». Sur l'une des pages noircies de l'écriture méthodique de Teru Mikami , figure en effet le vrai prénom de son frère de coeur. Elle porte une main à sa bouche, surprise. Comment ? « Near avait dérobé une page du Death Note, et il s'avère que pour empêcher votre ami d'agoniser comme un moins que rien dans un coin, il l'a fait à la Kira. »

L'enquêtrice n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Alors, il y a une chance de pouvoir les faire revenir ? S'en est presque impensable... Sans compter qu'il est quasiment inimaginable pour elle de penser le gamin calme et discret qu'est le successeur de L , en train de noter quoi que ce soit. Enfin, c'est peut-être cet acte d'empathie qui permettra de le faire revenir, alors elle ne va pas s'en plaindre ! Bien au contraire ! Ses jambes commencent a bouger nerveusement, elle se ronge les ongles , le regard dans le vide. L'agent arbore un fin sourire, contente de voir le bonheur reprendre peu à peu les traits de K.

"- Très bien ! Que devons-nous faire ? » - Dit cette dernière, bien déterminée a tenter l'impossible. « Dites-moi tout dans les moindre détails, je ferai exactement ce que vous m'indiquerez. » En disant cela, elle porte ses longs doigts contre le pendentif suspendu a son cou. Une magnifique lettre d'or, sertie de plusieurs améthystes. C'était sa famille de la Wammy's qui le lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire , à l'occasion d'une fête improvisée initiée par L. Et dire qu'elle peut avoir tout cela de nouveau...

« - Bon. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement... »

"Le vol en destination de Lisbonne part dans cinq minutes. Les passagers sont priés de bien vouloir embarquer dans les plus brefs délais. » - résonne la voix dans le grand Aéroport. La jeune détective, un énorme sac à la main, s'avance vers le quai , sa complice à ses côtés. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années semble prête à collaborer avec elle, aussi la prend-t-elle , pour sa plus grande surprise, dans les bras, lui murmurant quelques paroles d'encouragement. En grand manque d'affection , cela lui fait étrange de sentir quelqu'un l'étreindre ainsi. Elle se tend, bien que touchée de cet élan d'affection.

"- Surtout n'oublies pas de prendre tes précautions, il ne faut sous aucun prétexte , que quelqu'un d'autre que Near entende ta requête. » lui explique l'agent, lui saisissant les épaules et la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Si on vient à apprendre quoi que ce soit, on ne te laissera pas faire... La discrétion sera ta meilleure alliée. » Avec ces paroles, elle l'enlace une fois de plus. Dans le silence le plus assourdissant, l'enfant de la Wammy's s'éloigne, et monte dans l'avion.

« Ramènes mon fils... » murmure Kazawa Happ si bas que personne ne peut l'entendre. Une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue, alors qu'elle s'éloigne, retournant dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, après presque sept heures de trajet, elle n'a qu'une idée en tête : trouver son camarade d'enfance et lui demander son aide. Pas de question de dormir, il faut qu'elle aille au plus vite dans sa cachette, afin de lui exposer la situation. Aucun doute qu'il acceptera d'un point de vue de coeur , malgré que ce service soit à l'exact opposé de sa morale. Elle est nerveuse, son coeur s'emballe. Elle est si proche du but, elle ne saurait tolérer ne pas y parvenir. Serrant contre elle ce sac de lin, elle s'engouffre dans le hall. Plus que quelques pas, et elle pourra enfin respirer l'air frais et prendre un taxi. Le temps de se faire contrôler par un des vigiles, puis elle sent contre son visage le vent glacé de Lisbonne. Une étonnante bonne humeur, pourtant si peu présente ces derniers mois, s'empare d'elle. Elle marche, guillerette, chantonnant même une de ses chansons préférées. Bientôt , très bientôt, elle ne fredonnera plus seule ! Bientôt , le trio de l'enfer sera réuni , et ils s'improviseront des concerts, hurlant comme des fous au beau milieu de la rue, pour le plus grand désespoir des vieux schnoks qui feront les rabats-joie ! Mettant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles rougies par la température, elle lance la mélodie qui l'obsède.

' _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight !'_

Ce passage lui correspond tant ! Elle qui , tout comme L, souhaite rendre le monde meilleur, s'apprête à faire une chose qui va à l'opposé de ce qu'elle veut réellement. Elle est prête à prendre les armes pour eux, pour leur vie et leur sécurité, même si pour cela elle doit jeter aux loups ses principes les plus ancrés. Car ils sont tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu, tout ce qu'elle a toujours admiré. Ses confidents, ses amis, ses frères. Elle a toujours été persuadée que leur âme étaient jumelles. Elle avait trouvé en eux ce qu'elle était sous plusieurs aspects. Son côté fonceur et irréfléchi en la personne de Mello , et sa grande flegme et calme se concrétisant par le biais de Matt. Un tout séparé en trois. Les laisser à la mort , revient à se laisser elle-même périr. Pour pouvoir vivre, il les lui faut, dans le cas contraire, elle ne fait qu'agoniser lentement. Oh ce qu'elle à Hâte de pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, dans un câlin, qui serait très certainement chick-flit , mais tant pis !

Elle hèle une voiture, et grimpe à son bord. Elle sort son téléphone.

« - Menez-moi à cette adresse. » dit-elle au chauffeur en lui montrant la destination. Le soleil commence à se lever au dehors, elle regarde le paysage défiler, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, remontant de temps à autres son appareil photo. Au moins, plus tard, lorsqu'elle racontera son périple, elle aura de quoi l'illustrer. Au bout d'un moment , le véhicule s'arrête. Une immense maison à la façade brune lui fait face.

'_Alors c'est ici que crèche Near ? Pas mal du tout _! ' Elle paye la commission, rejetant rapidement l'invitation à boire un verre, du conducteur, en roulant des yeux et lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'est pas pour le moins du monde intéressé. Après quelques insultes échangées suite à une parole dégantante à son encontre avec l'inconnu, elle entre dans le magnifique bâtiment. L'intérieur est encore plus magnifique. Un grand salon illuminé, aux multiples canapés crèmes, disposés devant une énorme cheminée où un feu crépite, deux plaids sont négligemment jetés sur le tapis imitation peau de bête qui jonche le parquet de bois blanc. Dans un style scandinave, elle le trouve si beau, qu'elle en reste sans voix. Une maison simple en apparence, mais elle se doute qu'elle est truffée de micros et caméras en tous genre.

« - Qui êtes vous ? » dit brusquement une voix sortant d'un haut parleur sur le haut d'une étagère. Elle s'amuse de cette intervention soudaine. Elle le reconnait.

« - Franchement , je sais que j'ai l'air d'un zombie, mais que tu ne saches pas qui je suis ? C'est vexant. » Elle se tourne et lâche ses cheveux roses si caractéristiques.

"- K ? » Il semble surpris. Elle peut presque le visualiser, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants. C'est sûr qu'il ne risquait pas d'imaginer la revoir aujourd'hui. Entre le fait qu'elle travaille désormais aux Etats-Unis, évitant comme la peste les murs de son enfance, et qu'elle ai rompu presque tout contact avec les autres depuis le décès des deux M , personne n'aurait pu prédire sa venue.

"- Dans le mille mon chou ! » Elle reprend immédiatement ses marques en lui parlant. Un ton taquin, des appellations grivoises. Elle est elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps. « Tu compte me laisser pourrir ici, où tu vas me dire dans quel pièce tu es pour qu'on puisse se taper la causette?. J'ai un truc grave important à te dire. »

Pour toute réponse, une porte est ouverte par un grand dadet blond , qui semble plus baraqué qu'un boxeur. Il l'escorte jusque dans une pièce reculée , dissimulée derrière une armoire de bois poli. Dans un petit couloir, elle entend le bruit des touches du clavier, les voix étouffés de certains policiers locaux. Elle pénètre dans la pièce , et le voit. Ce petit frère qu'elle adorait embêter, avec sa chevelure blanche comme neige, et ses yeux sombres perçants. Soudain, comme un tsunami, pleins de bons souvenirs lui reviennent. Elle s'avance rapidement, sous le regard interloqué des gens présents, et l'attrape dans un câlin à briser les os. Il lui a manqué.

\- Comment tu vas mon poulet ? » demande-t-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « j'avais pas réalisé à quel point ta face de petit-pois m'avait manqué ! » Il la détaille surpris.

« - Tu as l'air horrible » se contente-t-il de lui dire. « A ce que je vois, ce que disait Nyx était vrai. Tu fais d'horribles insomnies à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé... Je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu as une information d'une importance capitale que tu juges nécessaire de me transmettre. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? » Malgré son air impassible, elle voit une pointe d'inquiétude dans son ton.

"- Tu m'énerves à toujours tout savoir. Je viens de la part de l'agent Happ. » Silence. Très long silence. « Bon alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

"- Agent Rester , prenez donc une pause avec l'équipe. Allez boire un café. » Dit le descendant de L , ne quittant pas de yeux l'enquêtrice. L'homme acquiesce et fait comme demandé.

« - Bon... »

« - Tu l'auras en temps et en heure. Dans le cimetière de la Wammy's, près des tombes de L et BB. » Elle soupire de soulagement. « J'espère que cela va marcher, car tu sais bien que cela va à la totale encontre de ce que je tolère. Nous enfreignons les règles de la morale, alors pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour rien. » Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble à l'orphelinat.

"- D'après elle , c'est infaillible, tant que je respecte bien les étapes, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Merci Near... » Elle lui fait un bref sourire, malgré l'inquiétude qui croît en elle. C'est sa chance de pouvoir tout changer, d'inverser le cour des choses pour le mieux. Tout repose maintenant sur ses épaules et sa capacité à suivre les règles. Oui , tout va bien se passer ! Elle a presque envie de lui demander de l'accompagner, mais elle ne le peut pas, car il a une affaire importante à résoudre. « Bon. Eh bien, à la prochaine, je compte bien t'ennuyer de nouveau, pour des trucs plus joyeux cette fois ! »

_Des larmes chaudes roulent sur ses joues, elle pleure , encore et encore. Elle ne peut pas les rejoindre, ne peut pas les revoir... Cela fait si mal , elle pourrait s'arracher à vif la peau, que cela serait une douleur moins assourdissante. Jurer quelque chose qu'on nous empêche de réaliser... Pourtant, elle a du soutien. Natanael a refusé de la laisser seule, il l'a forcé à rester chez lui. Il veille au grain à sa santé, même si elle se laisse dépérir. Elle a perdu plusieurs kilos , ses os sont saillants, elle peut voir ses cotes, sentir ses reins lorsqu'elle appuie sur son ventre. Elle n'est plus qu'un sac d'os. A peine a-t-elle la force de se lever pour prendre une douche. Elle ne s'alimente plus. Tout ce que lui force à avaler son nouveau colocataire, termine indubitablement dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle attend la mort. Plus aucune affaire ne semble pouvoir l'intéresser, tout ce a quoi elle pense est sa famille. Son mentor , ses meilleurs amis... Pourtant , son coeur se gonfle d'affection lorsqu'elle voit le jeune homme se démener pour lui redonner gout à tout._

_Ce soir là , six mois après le drame, elle est assise sur le canapé. Sur l'écran, un reportage de l'affaire Kira. Ils y parlent des victimes causées par la mégalomanie d'un seul être. Des photos s'enchainent. Raye Penber , Naomi Misora , Mogi le flic japonais... L . Elle commence a hyperventiler, sentant son angoisse monter. Tous partis... Ne reste plus qu'elle, et les deux plus jeunes. Il y a quelques jours , elle a enfin osé appeler un des membres de la famille. Nyx. Entendre sa voix si brisée, lui a fait du mal. La fillette était dans le même état. Incapable de faire face à ce deuil insurmontable. Les images défilent à toute allure. Les photos qui ont fait basculer sa vie apparaissent également. Elle se met en boule. Les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Sa position de protection. Chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas , elle se mettait ainsi, comme pour se protéger du monde alentour. Elle entend alors la porte claquer._

_« - Bonsoir K. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » Demande Natanael en entrant dans le salon. Elle relève les yeux vers lui , comme l'air de dire 'sérieusement ?' - « question idiote. » dit-il. - « J'ai prit chinois pour ce soir, ça te tente ? » Elle ne lui répond pas , comme toujours. Depuis sa tentative de suicide ratée, elle reste murée dans le silence. C'est une voix robotique qui a répondue à sa place lors de ses quelques appels téléphoniques. Il se vautre à coté d'elle, soupirant. « Non tu ne vas pas regarder ça ! » lui dit-il en voyant le programme. Elle soupire. Elle en a assez qu'il l'infantilise. Elle n'est plus une môme. Il lui tend un pot de nouilles , avec une paire de baguettes. Ils mangent en silence. Le pauvre lui fait de la peine. Elle aimerait au moins pouvoir le remercier de vive voix, mais donner accès à ces sons, c'est donner accès à ses émotions accablantes. Elle se dépêche de finir , pour pouvoir tout régurgiter. Elle courre vers la salle de bain, mais il la suit. Elle tente de le chasser, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il lui retient les cheveux tandis qu'elle vomi._

_"- ça va aller... » lui murmure-t-il en lui frottant le dos. Il n'aime pas la voir comme cela. « Je suis là pour toi... »_

Elle vient de sortir de l'avion. L'Angleterre, la Wammy's. Elle est de retour. Son téléphone sonne.

« - Allô ? » Dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Le numéro est inconnu.

« - Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... » Dit la voix au bout du fil. Natanael. « Tu me manques... » Elle se laisse attendrir. Cela fait six mois qu'ils se fréquentent. Elle se souvient encore ce baiser qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Tout avait été doux mais maladroit. « Tu es bien arrivée ? » - lui demande-t-il.

"- Oui je viens d'atterrir... Ça va ne t'en fais pas, même si ce sera mieux quand j'aurais réussi à les ramener. » elle semble plus calme en parlant à son petit-ami. Ces derniers jours ont été longs et éreintants, c'est à peine si elle s'est endormie une heure, mais l'avoir en ligne lui fait du bien, il l'apaise. Elle se frotte les yeux. « Je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi... » Chez elle... Wow... Cela fait tellement étrange.

"- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer une fois que tu auras fini..? » - lui demande-t-il. Elle fronce les sourcils. Pour tout dire elle n'y a pas pensé. « Est-ce que ce sera la fin de notre couple ? » Elle ne comprend pas d'où il sort pareille bêtise.

"Mais enfin ! T'es sérieux là ? » dit-elle. « La question n'a pas lieu d'être. On restera ensemble tant que t'en auras pas marre de moi ! » C'est un jeu qu'elle a initié, à dire qu'elle est trop ennuyeuse pour qu'il veuille toujours rester avec elle. « Je dois te laisser... Je vais monter dans la voiture, et il faut que je prépare le nécessaire. » en disant cela elle regarde le sac en toile qu'elle porte à son épaule.

"- D'accord, je t'aime bisous. »

« - Moi aussi, bisous. »

Une voiture noire s'arrête devant elle. Pourtant elle n'a encore appelé personne ! Mais ce véhicule... C'est celui de l'orphelinat... La limousine allouée à chacun des successeurs de L. La fenêtre s'ouvre, Roger est au volant. Il descend, ouvre la porte, et se saisit de ses bagages qu'il met dans le coffre. Lorsqu'il veut prendre le caba qu'elle tient, elle refuse, le serrant contre elle . Il lui tapote l'épaule gentiment, puis lui ouvre la portière, l'invitant à s'y assoir. Elle souffle et s'exécute. Le cuir du fauteuil sent le neuf. Cela lui rappelle les après-midi où ils partaient tous , en compagnie de leur mentor . Sûrement Near a dû prévenir Nyx, qui par conséquent , a envoyé une voiture la récupérer. Le trajet se passe en silence. Elle trop préoccupée du rituel qu'elle s'apprête a accomplir , et son chauffeur, trop distrait par ses occupations de directeur.

C'est le coeur au bord des lèvres qu'elle regarde ce grand jardin qui a bercé ses plus beaux jours , lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin devant la bâtisse. Quelques bambins courent dans tous les sens , se défoulant. Il y en a beaucoup , plus qu'à son époque. On formes les futurs gens d'exception. Bien bêtes sont ceux qui croient qu'il ne s'agit là que de préparer une ou plusieurs personnes à succéder de génération en génération, à la mythique lettre L. Non, on y prépare des futurs scientifiques, des avocats, des êtres qui révolutionneront le système pour le mieux. C'est là leur but. Donner tous les outils à des gosses de talent qui feront de leur mieux pour changer les choses.

Elle descend rapidement, se dirigeant, sans même un regard en arrière pour l'héritier de Watari , vers le cimetière, isolé du reste. C'est une parcelle de terre, où plusieurs tombes sont disposées ça et là. Certaines sont jonchées de fleurs sauvages , de couronnes, de dessins, d'autres sont vides. Une chose demeure néanmoins, toutes ont une plante sur le dessus, signe qu'on ne les oublie pas. Elle soupire, solennelle. Ses iris mauves se perdent sur les noms inscrits sur les pierres. Tout est si paisible. Et dire que si Nat n'avait pas été là, elle serait là, immobile et morte. Qui aurait pu ramener Mello et Matt ? Personne. Elle avait faillit les abandonner dans leur funeste fin. Avec angoisse , elle commence à dresser l'Autel.

Au centre, là où aucun cadavre n'est enterré, elle place un grand drap blanc, qu'elle sort de son sac. Elle veille à bien l'étaler. Puis, à l'aide d'un grand feutre noir, elle trace un pentagramme. Ses traits sont droits, assurés. A chaque extrémité de ce symbole, elle place des bougies, certaines noires, pour invoquer la force de la mort, d'autres rouges, représentantes de l'amour. Enfin , elle jette des pétales de roses et de jasmin, fait bruler quelques bâtons d'encens. Les mains tremblantes, elle suit le reste du rituel. Elle se munit d'une pelle, qui repose sagement contre le rebord d'une chapelle , et cherche la tombe de ses meilleurs amis. En passant près de celle de son mentor, elle lui promet tacitement de recommencer ce rituel un jour prochain, pour lui redonner sa chance. Lorsqu'elle passe devant celle de Beyond Birthday , elle remarque que Near a tenu sa promesse.

Lorsqu'elle les trouve enfin, elle entreprend de creuser un trou , pour atteindre leur cercueil. Elle creuse , elle creuse, elle creuse... Au bout de longues minutes, elle sent la surface de bois qu'elle cherchait. Elle entre dans l'espace entre la terre et les sarcophages, puis tire le couvercle. Ils sont là, pâles, secs. Plus rien ne leur ressemble. Ce ne sont que deux momies, enroulées d'un linceul vermeil. Sans difficulté, elle sort de leur maison mortuaire, et les traine jusqu'au centre de l'Autel. Bien allongés , les yeux fermés, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils attendent. Leur jetant un peu d'eau bénite dessus, elle va ensuite récupérer ce qu'elle était partie chercher auprès de son frère de coeur , au Portugal. Le monstre qui a criblé Matt de Balles. Ligoté et endormi, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. C'est là ce qu'elle avait demandé. Il lui fallait le meurtrier d'un de ses amis, vivant, prêt à être sacrifié. Il s'avère que ce traitre a été condamné à mort il y a quelques semaines. Voué à mourir , et assassin, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir des remords ? Elle lui colle une gifle , le réveillant. Il hurle, alors elle lui fourre un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- "Tu te souviens d'eux ? Tu vas payer de ta vie pour réparer tes erreurs. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix froide et vide de toute émotion. De son sac , elle récupère une petite bourse emplie de gros sel. La gardant dans la main, elle allume les bougies tout en faisant des prières au roi des Dieux de la Mort. Enfin, elle se positionne au centre du Pentagramme , et ferme les yeux.

« Que ta peau devienne leur peau. » dit-elle en jetant une poignée de sel sur le meurtrier. Ce dernier hurle d'horreur, tandis qu'il voit peu à peu sa chaire devenir craquelée. Son visage s'ouvre, on peut apercevoir l'os de sa pommette , qui part en lambeau. C'est comme si des griffes invisibles venaient le déchirer comme un vulgaire morceau de papier.

"Que les battements de ton coeur réanime les leur... » Une autre poignée. Le sacrifice avance bien. Il commence à suffoquer, devenir rouge. Il tousse, du sang tombe de sa bouche, tandis qu'il se replie sur lui même. Il rigole de façon malsaine, comme s'il pensait encore avoir le contrôle sur la situation.

« que le sang chaud qui coule dans tes veines réchauffe leur corps... » Autre pincée. Il devient livide, les couleurs quittent son visage, qui ne ressemble plus à rien. Ses iris chocolat deviennent bleus comme les aveugles. Sa peau devient grise , il commence à perdre conscience et à se vomir dans la bouche. Elle tourne le regard vers Matt et Mello. Ces derniers semblent reprendre des couleurs, ce qui veut dire que le rituel fonctionne.

« Par les pouvoirs des shinigamis, que ton âme ne trouve jamais le repos éternel. » Une ultime pincée de sel sur le corps agonisant du meurtrier, et il en fut fini de lui. Elle jette un oeil discret à ses amis d'enfance, qui ouvrent lentement leurs paupières, la dévisageant avec surprise. Que font-ils ici ? Ils se relèvent difficilement, complétement abasourdis de se trouver ici , face à K , qui commence à sangloter. Elle se jette à leur cou, les faisant tomber en arrière.

"- On a loupé un épisode ? » s'amuse Mello. « Je rêve ou notre bonbon devient sentimental ? »

"- La ferme l'asticot ! » lui répond-elle. « Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » elle les serre contre elle, dissimulant avec sa jambe le corps dégoutant du meurtrier sacrifié grâce au drap de l'autel. « Venez , nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, et de temps à rattraper ! » sur ces mots, elle les prend pas les mains, et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les entraine dans les jardins. Ils ont soufferts, mais enfin ils sont réunis... Quant à L... Une gentille agent du FBI souhaite le ramener... Peut être que dans un an , auront-ils la surprise de le revoir ?


End file.
